


A kanima's master

by pinkmurasaki



Category: TeenWolf (Tv)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Insecure Jackson Whittemore, Jackson Whittemore Needs a Hug, Jackson and Stiles Are Friends, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Nice Jackson Whittemore, Sad Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski is the Kanima's Master, Touchstarved Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Jackson felt wrong. The bite had healed but his head pain didn't went away. It felt like he had drunk too much alcohol, the extremely strong one. His whole senses were alert like a proper werewolf.The only problem was.......he was no werewolf. Instead of fur, his whole body was covered green slimy scales.And why did he suddently crave touch?





	A kanima's master

Jackson felt wrong. The bite had healed but his head pain didn't went away. It felt like he had drunk too much alcohol, the extremely strong one. His whole senses were alert line a proper werewolf. 

The only problem was that he was no werewolf. Instead of fur, his whole body was covered green slimy scales. It disgusted and frightened him at the same time. 

Since the alpha, Piedro or Pete was his name, didn't came, Jackson figured out he would be alone on the next full moon. Somehow the thought hurt. He didn't even knew the man but it hurt that the one who was supposes to help him left. 

The day of the fullmoon, nothing really happened. Instead of getting rabid at the sight of the moon, Jackson spend the night crying. It started as he accidentaly broke his favorite mug. It wasn't really his favorite because it was ugly but it had at least some good memories. And now they were gone. 

However, that didn't was the only reason. His whole body had went that sickly green color and he hated it. He felt sad, confused, ugly and mostly lonely. His whole friendships were never good and the relationship between his parents could barely described as a relationship, but now he felt like he never could ever build one again. He was an abdormation. A monster. A freak. Still he longed for guidance and contact. Why had he begged for that damned bite?

He skipped school and ran into the woods instead. Jackson had always hated the nature but now it calmed him down. Everything was more quiet and he could concentrate on his thoughts again. 

He flinched as something cracked. A boy around his age approached him slowly. It was Stiles, Jackson thought. The nerd and the Sheriffs kid. Great. Two freaks in the woods. 

"Are you okay?" the buzz haired asked, crouching infront of him. He snarled out of reflex. 

His body covered again with scales and he could feel the teeths ripping his gums, laced with poison. A hiss escaped his throat. 

Stiles eyes went wide thdn they went normal again. "You are a kanima." he stated, heartbeat weirdly calm. Jackson tilted his head. "A what?" Why wasn't the teen running away? He just transformed into a monster. And what the heck was a kanima? The teen really was weird. 

"A kanima is basically when the bite of an werewolf didn't worked right. The biten transform in the form of their soul. For example, Scott said I would be a werefox because I'm smart and cunning. Normalos get turn into a wolf because dog. Made sense? You turned probably into a kanima because you are lonely, needing guidance and you have no real relationships and negative thoughts. Another theory is that you took the bite out of selfish reasons." Stiles rambled. He paused, eyebrows slighly furrowed. "Have you a master?" 

Jackson sneered. He didn't needed somebody to order him around like his parents when they didn't ignore him. 

"I don't need anybody." he stated and crossed his arms defensively as Stiles shook his head. "Kanimas without master are unstable and beginn to attack others. As weird as that sound, you need more body contact and structure as a werewolf or else you go completely nuts, got it?... Have you good friends or family who could do that?" Stiles asked. He sounded concerned. 

Jackson broke down. "I haven't anybody who really cares for me." he sobbed. He felt so raw, so exposed by that simple question. Why was he saying that to Stiles? He was in the woods, looking like a monster and crying like a baby while telling Stiles what a lonely looser he was. What had happened to his life? 

"Then, I'll be your master. My pack is away searching for a few rogues but they will aprove. I think." Stiles stated calmly but his eyes sparkled fiercely. Jackson almost choked on spit. (Luckily not because last time he did it tasted like acid and paralised him for a few minutes.) "W-what...? Why...?" he stuttered, unable to form logical phrases. Why was that teen helping him? Jackson was only a monster and he was sure that he mocked the human a few times in school. So why? 

Stiles began to mumble something in a weird language. Jackson watched in horror how the brown haired cutted in his own arm. The typical iron smell filled the air and Jackson suppressed the sudden urge to puke. A scared yelp escaped his throat as Stiles suddently lunged forward and cut in his heavily scaled arm. 

As their blood mix, a feeling of euphoria rushed through him. He felt safe and somehow drawn towards the human. His whole body felt warm. Was that the feeling of a pack? Jackson wondered. However, the euphoria was quickly replaced by tiredness. 

As if Stiles read his mind, he put Jacksons' head on his lap, gently stroking the blonde hairs. A deep hiss made its way out Jacksons' throat and Stiles hands stopped. Jackson cringed and almost whined at the loss of the warmth but stopped himself before he could embarrass himself any further. He smiled again as Stiles, his master, continued petting him. 

It felt like home, like the times his family actually had loved him. He didn't knew that he had craved human touch so much. With a content puff, his eyes slowly closed.

 

Since the bloodbonding or whatever that ritual was called, Jackson followed Stiles like a puppy in school and everywhere. It felt weird first and he hated how everybody was starring at him but with Stiles he weirdly felt safe and protected. Even if his instincts told him to protect Stiles and not the other way around. 

His fake friends finally stopped talking with him which was actually a huge relief because Jackson knew they only had wanted his money and fame. Hanging out with Stiles was, even if he refused to say it loudly, was quiete fun. They had the same taste in video games, films and Stiles was quiet intellectual and fun to talk with as they develloped the craziest theories about films or made derisive remarks about the teachers, especially their coach. Stiles even helped him train in his full kanima form. He wasn't disgusted like Jackson feared and only called him a huge lizzard, before petting and hugging him. Jackson  had finally found a true best friend.

No wonder that Jackson got mad as some jerks decided to hurt Stiles. They had cornered him in the cabins and were hitting him in the face. Before they could do more harm, the kanima dashed between them and hurled the biggest off the group with a loud roar in the wall. With a sickening crack, the bully fell down. The rest off the group scrabbled away. 

As Jackson helped Stiles up, the later smiled embarrassed. "You dont need to defeat me, you know that?" The kanima only gave him a lazy smirk. "And if I want to?" Stiles rolled his eyes but grinned. "Then don't shove him in the wall next time. Or at least a little bit less agressively. The sound is horrible and I know a lot of ugly sounds." 

A true laugh escaped his throat as he playfully nugged Stiles.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
